


What a Catch Donnie

by friendshiplonely



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 1800s, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Peterick, What a Catch Donnie (Song), what a catch donnie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendshiplonely/pseuds/friendshiplonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a Catch Donnie AU but from Pete's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Catch Donnie

Okay so life was kinda depressing. Okay, but shut up. Its not like Moby Dick cause everybody knows that Moby Dick was bullshit. Pete Wentz's life was just kind of depressing just anybody else in the 1800s right? So he decided to change it up a little and go off to sea so he could make a fishing/trading company or whatever. Not sure how that made his life less depressing, but he thought it did for fuck knows why. 

His father was a business man and encouraged his son to go on this journey in his life and to unlock his inner self. (But he always knew that his dad just wanted him to make money and didn't care about that inner self finding shit.) So Pete picked up all the broken pieces of himself and then gathered his closest friends to go with him. 

His closest friends, Andy and Joe were east to convince cause it was better than working in a factory. Too fucking dirty in the 1800s and not a lot of pay either. Plus what's better than fucking around on sea with your best friends? 

Uh, Brendon was a little harder to convince cause he designed clothes for the rich and that was pretty important and he was living a 10/10 life honestly. Brendon only agreed to be with Pete for a few months at a time because he was such a "kind and caring friend." And because Pete made Brendon drunk-agree to do it. Spencer came along too because he wanted a little break from his shoe making business so why not on the ocean? 

Then off course Pete hired other crew members to help out. They were great and usually very nice. 

And with that crew, he set sail into the blue ocean to fish for whatever the fuck lives down there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
